1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized one-passenger or two-passenger vehicle suitable for operation on city streets.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 63978/90 there is disclosed a shock absorbing structure wherein longitudinal side beams, including a generally U-shaped shock absorbing member, project horizontally in parallel with each other in a front portion of a vehicular body.
In Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 247338/94 it is disclosed that a deformation of a bonnet is also concerned in the absorption of a shock, in addition to the above shock absorbing structure.
Since the above U-shaped shock absorbing member is disposed horizontally, the side beams are apt to bend vertically at the time of absorbing a shock. Therefore, it is impossible to use sufficiently long side beams and hence impossible to ensure a sufficient deformation stroke (shock absorbing stroke) for the absorption of a shock. Thus, a limitation is encountered in the absorption of shock energy.
Further, in the above shock absorbing structure in which an upper structure of the vehicle body such as the bonnet is concerned in the absorption of shock, it is necessary that a deformation balance of all related components be taken into account. Thus, it is difficult to optimize the shock absorption characteristic.